Remember
by LoZfan5
Summary: Matt and his friend Tyler find a game. They thought it was an ordinary horror game, but Matt finds out it was another haunted game... worse than the other one he played five years ago...
1. Chapter 1: Just a game or not?

_Chapter 1: Just a game… or not?_

**It's been five years since I burned that haunted Majora's Mask cartridge. Everything was fine now. I had no more creepy conversations with Cleverbot. Was this really the end? I don't think so…**

It was Saturday. I was at home with my friend Tyler. We were alone, my parents were working and so were Tyler's. We were playing some games on my laptop. But… Saturday is always boring for me. As we usually do, we surfed the Internet in search of any cool thing. We came across a suspicious page. But we love mysteries, so we entered it. It had a download link for a game, called . _"Interesting. Should we download that game?"_ Tyler told me. I nodded, I was curious of what that game could be about.

After a long wait, the game was finally downloaded, in a .zip file. I extracted it. The game's icon was a black square with two shiny white eyes. _"I think this is a horror game. Cool!"_ Tyler said. I giggled, we loved horror games. We opened it. I was mouth-opened. It was a game about Majora's Mask, fantasic! No, that was sarcasm. I already hate this game. It was seen through Link's point of view. We were on a strange place, it didn't look like any map from the actual game. There were three rectangular houses. As I entered the first one, which was empty, the Happy Mask Salesman appeared for one second in front of us. I almost fell off the chair. _"What the hell was that?!" _I screamed, remembering my experience in the haunted Majora's Mask gameplay. Tyler calmed me down and we kept playing. I entered another house. This time it wasn't empty. Guess what I saw? Exactly, that same creepy-looking statue. I realized I couldn't get out of the house, neither move away from the statue.

I could only move towards it. The screen started to get black. In a second, the statue approached more and more, along with a terrifying sound. We both screamed when it stared directly at us for some seconds. The screen turned black, and various texts appeared. _"Isn't it nicer to dismiss what scares you as lies?". "Isn't it safer to play a game?". "Come and play with us". _Skull Kid's giggle was heard in the background. 

Now we were on the same map, but this time it was all dark.

Underwater noises were heard in the background. The moon was there. There was a light, and so I approached it. The statue was following me, appearing closer and closer each time I looked behind. When I touched the light, the moon started to descend towards me. The counter appeared. I was looking at the moon, and when I looked at front, the Happy Mask Salesman was there. _"You made the wrong choice" _he said. A grave with the names Jadusable, which is my Youtube username, and Tyler were written on it. _"Close this game!" _Tyler said, totally terrified, but not as much as me. The game closed. _"Thank you" _he said, but, I didn't closet he game. Some seconds later, we heard the Happy Mask Salesman's laugh in the background.

This made us scream. The game was closed, how the hell?! The Skull Kid's laugh was also heard. Tyler signaled a notebook note. Creepy thing, it was named "ben" and it was next to the game icon. I selected it. _"Long time no see. Do it again". _That was what the file had written on it. "Do it again"? What does that mean? I thought I had to play the game again, so I did. I really didn't know why.

The screen was black for around 5 seconds, and an error message appeared. _"Leave". _The game closed. _"What the…" _Tyler said. He told me to go search something about the game. Nothing.

There were no more links to download the game, no videos, no information at all. What is happening here? I tried to run the game again. Didn't work. It just showed a window with the elegy statue laughing at us. It couldn't be closed. 5 minutes passed. It was still there. Another error message appeared. _"You shouldn't have done that" _it said. I turned off the computer, I was totally scared.


	2. Chapter 2: BEN is back

_Chapter 2: BEN is back_

Two days passed. We didn't play that game again, but it's icon is… well, terrifying. We can't stop looking at it, for no reason. I was afraid. What if this game was created by… BEN? Wait, again? No, it can't be possible. Tyler told me to go on Cleverbot. It may give us proof. This is what happened.

_**User: Hello?**_

_**CB: Hello.**_

_**User: Who is this?**_

_**CB: I don't know. Who are you?**_

Nothing new. It was acting like Cleverbot usually does. I decided to type in the game's name.

_**User: .**_

_**CB: It's fun, isn't it?**_

_**User: How do you know about that game?**_

_**CB: I created that game.**_

_**User: Who are you?**_

_**CB: So you don't remember? You should play again.**_

The window closed. I can't believe it, once again I was being haunted by… whoever BEN is! I told it to Tyler. _"Should we play again?". _Tyler nodded, a bit scared. I was nervous. I ran the game. I was in a different place now. There was song. I think it was Epona's song. I kept walking, and I saw another house. Inside the house there was a girl. Romani I think. But she didn't have eyes, and looked sad. The ocarina was there. I could play it, so I did. I wasn't sure of which song play, it's been a long time since I don't play Majora's Mask.

I played the only song I could remember, the Elegy of Emptiness. As I supposed, the statue appeared, but not behind me, in front of me. I think it was glitched, I could see it even from behind the wall. I played the song again, as nothing happened.

I heard Skull Kid's scream once and once again, and the statue started to follow me. Sometimes it was behind me, sometimes in front of me. I tried to play another song. Too late. The statue appeared right in front of me and the game closed.

"_Again?" _Tyler said, meaning to play the game again. I slowly nodded. The game now took place in another… non-existing place. It was all dark. I kept walking and saw the Happy Mask Salesman, who was looking at me wherever I went, a dead Link floating and Epona. It was really weird. Wasn't I playing as Link? Anyways, I kept walking. I saw the statue again.

As I approached it, the screen went red. There was blood. Then, I died, with the statue in front of me. Like if it was fun to him…. Well, to that… I don't know how to name it. The screen went black. More messages appeared. _"I'll give you another chance."._ The game closed again. What's wrong? Why it doesn't let me play? Anyways, we wanted to know what's the meaning of all this, and so we ran the game again. I was in the same place where I had to play the ocarina. I remembered another song, this time the Song of Healing. I played it, nothing happened. At least for a few seconds.

A lot of screamers appeared. Then I fell into water. The statue was there, wacthing me. I couldn't approach it, neither I could get out of the water. The screen went black again. _"That was a mistake." "You don't get another chance.". _The game closed, and the Happy Mask Salesman's laugh was heard in the bakground again. You don't get another chance? What?

I tried to play again but the game didn't work. Suddenly, the screen started to change it's color to a bright purple. A beam got out of the screen, and dragged me into it. Tyler was still there, astonished. _"Matt? Matt!" _he screamed.

Now… I was… inside of my computer… inside of the game…


End file.
